


I'm Whole When I'm With You

by CollateralDamage666



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Follows the Manga, Friends to Lovers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/CollateralDamage666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over their time together, Maka and Soul have quarreled and fought, but they always come back to each other, their bond stronger than before. They attack and fight as one, always thinking of the other more. The perfect pair, the perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Whole When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> *~WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA~*

_Stein laughed, his voice low and filled with insanity, "Hehe… you have such smooth skin," his smile widened as he pulled out a pen and unbuttoned Maka's jacket, letting it fall to the ground, "Where shall we put the knife first?" A line was drawn across her stomach, "Shall we make all of your skin sandpaper?" Another line was drawn tangential to the last, going all the way down to her hip, where her skirt was pushed down a ways to continue the line. He tugged sharply on the pigtail he had gripped in his hands, hardly able to keep his excitement contained as she squirmed against him, her hands fumbling pathetically on his arms._

Soul gasped awake, perspiration covering his entire body. He let out a few shaky breaths and then turned to his alarm clock. The giant numbers glowed 4:28. He sighed and turned onto his side, trying to get back to sleep. But he couldn't. Those images from their fight with Stein were still haunting him. It had been a terrifying fight; the man was scary and had quickly overpowered them while still playing about in his wheeled chair, but the fight hadn't been nearly frightening enough to haunt him in his dreams. Instead, it was just that one moment, when Maka had been held by him, that stayed with him.

He rolled over again, still not finding a comfortable place in his bed to get back to sleep. He wasn't really tired anyway. It might just be best for him to get up instead, move around and clear his head. He shifted in his bed, swinging his legs over the side. The bed creaked in relief as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a yawn. He shoved his hands into the pockets on his pants and shuffled out of his bedroom. The lights were still on in Maka's room, he noted, so he walked over there and knocked lightly on the door.

There was silence for a while, then he heard her footsteps cross her room and the doorknob turned. The door cracked open just enough for Maka to look out at him. Once she saw it was him, she opened it up all the way.

"What was that for? Who else would be knocking on your door at this hour?"

"Well not you, that's for sure," she answered, flicking a wandering strand of hair away from her face.

"Still studying?" He glanced behind her at the books spread out over her desk.

"Yeah, if I don't then I'll fall behind and get second. I don't want to get anything but first. Plus, this just makes me better when we're out on missions, you know? Maybe you should give studying a try sometime."

"Nah, too much work."

She sighed and quickly stood to the side as he brushed past her, "Hey! What are-" He flipped her books closed one by one while she watched in shock, "I didn't keep my place in those! Now I'll have to find my place again and it will just consume the time I could have spent studying." She marched towards him, pushing him to the side and began flipping through the nearest book to try and find her place again. He reached over her shoulder and gingerly picked it out of hand, setting it back down closed again. She turned, another book in her hand, ready to hit him over the head with the spine of the book.

"You really ought to get some sleep, Maka," he said softly, bringing a hand up to hold the book in place while his eyes met hers. She looked shocked at his words, as if he would never say such a thing ever. He removed his hand from the book, bringing his arm back to his side and she, too, brought her hand down, book still kept it in her grasp. He stepped forward, gently removing the book from her hand and placing it on the desk. He then reached up and gently freed her hair from her pigtails, letting it fall gently to her shoulders.

"Get some sleep, Maka, please. I can't have my welder being tired, now can I? That won't be good for missions or your studying. So please…"

She looked at him, wondering just what was wrong with Soul, but before she could get back out of her stupor, he turned around and left her alone in her room. She brushed her hand over a discarded book, running her hands over the title. His words repeated themselves in her head and his face, so calm and kind, a face she rarely ever saw on him, if ever. But he was right. She glanced down, her hair falling around her face. She walked over to her dresser, removing her pajamas from where she had folded them. Removing her clothes, she slipped into the pajamas. She slapped off the light and crawled into bed, knowing she would only get a few hours of sleep, but that was better than none. Outside her bedroom, Soul had sat on the back of the sofa, watching and waiting for when her light went off. Finally, when it did, he smiled and walked away to the kitchen.

* * *

" _Maka! Guard yourself!" Soul yelled as the purple haired teenager held their sword up, preparing to attack again. Maka did as she said, more of an impulse than anything, and the attack slid past her head, scraping over the scythe. Soul groaned in pain blood spurting from a wound on his shoulder, made from the attack._

" _Soul!" Maka yelled, shocked and terrified before growling at the attacker, "You!" And kicking them in the chest, sending them skidding backwards._

" _Don't worry about me! At least I'm prepared to die for my meister," he grimaced, "More than that, it's dangerous. That blade... it's an amazing electric saw that causes vibrations with its scream."_

_The teen tucked the sword back behind them, preparing to attack again, before kicking off, ready to swing the blade at Maka's head._

_Maka's head was whirling, trying to come up with a plan. Deciding that running was her best option, she backed away from the coming attack, bumping into the door, but it didn't budge. It had shut. She slammed her body into it as a last attempt, but nothing happened._

_In front of her, the purple haired teen sneered, "Isn't that silly? You have to understand your surroundings," Maka swore under her breath as she realized her error, "Those doors open inward!" The attacker said gleefully, the scream of the sword overwhelming._

" _Maka, guard yourself!" Soul yelled again, but she stood there in fright._

" _But if I do that you'll-" The sword was brought down, aiming to slash through Maka's chest. Blood splattered onto the floor from the attack, splashing onto the attacker while Maka stood there in horror. In front of her, Soul stood, a giant gash cut through his chest. His legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground, pale as death._

" _Soul! No, Soul!" Maka whimpered, collapsing to her knees beside him._

" _You idiot... get out of here fast…" he managed to say through gritted teeth, but Maka ignored him, gathering him in her arms instead, her head bowed over him. The attacker pulled the sword back once more, ready to let the blade taste Maka this time._

" _Soul… I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," Maka sobbed._

Soul let his eyes slide open and stared at the ceiling he knew too well now, the ceiling above his bed in the medical office. He looked to the side, to where Maka usually sat, a book in her hand. But no one was there. Class was probably in session for her to be gone. She was always there during the day if she didn't have to go to class. He sighed and tried to reposition himself, only earning himself a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He stopped moving and the pain subsided for the mean time. It hadn't been long since that fight with that purple haired teenager, so his wound was still sensitive. Medusa said that in a few more days it would be healed enough for him to walk around a little and stretch his legs.

The door slid open and he glanced over at it, surprised to see Maka backing in, her head still sticking out the door to check for anyone coming. Once she deemed the coast clear, she came all the way in, closing the door behind her. She had a book tucked under her arm, like usual. Turning around, she stopped as she noticed his eyes were open, a smile spreading over her face. She trotted to his side, smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

"How do you feel today, Soul?" She whispered, leaving her hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. She was glad to find that he did not.

"Like shit, as per usual," he groaned and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, sorry," she backed away from the side of his bed, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Is class still in session?" He opened his eyes again and looked up at her.

"Yeah, it is, but…"

"Then go back. You should be in class becoming a better meister, right?" She jerked back as though slapped, her eyes misting over, and he realized how she must have taken it, "Oh, shit. I didn't mean it like that, Maka. I just-" Her head was tilted down and her body was quivering.

"It's all my fault," she choked out, "It's all my fault you're injured, lying here in a bed. If I had been a better meister, if I had thought our attacks more through, then you wouldn't be here. If I-" He reached out a hand and gripped on of hers firmly in it. She looked back up in shock, tears forming in her eyes and ready to spill over.

"Come 'ere," he murmured, beckoning her over. She complied and he reached up, softly smudging away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Maka. Tears don't suit a strong woman like you. Now stand up straight and show me the Maka I know."

She set her shoulders back, wiping away the rest of the moisture on her face with a sleeve of her jacket. Once done, she looked back at him again with the eyes he loved, hard as steel and ready for anything. He smiled at her and reached out for her hand again, squeezing it lightly once he found it. She smiled back, squeezing his hand in return.

* * *

" _Scythe Master Maka Alburn and Demon Scythe Soul Eater reporting in. Mission status: successful."_

" _Ohhh! It looks like every one's got changed!" Shinigami-sama said excitedly, while Maka's father, Spirit, gushed at how cute Maka looked in her new uniform, "With this, the Shibusen elite unit "Spartoi" is-"_

" _Spatoi?" Maka interrupted, wondering why their team name had changed._

" _It's Greek for "the sown." A horde of skeletons, born from dragon's teeth, set loose to combat insanity. I'd say it suits you guys just fine," a familiar voice said from their right and the turned in shock to see who it was._

" _Doctor Stein!" They both shouted in surprise, wondering what had made him return to the city after disappearing all that time ago._

" _Huh? What happened to the "Shibu-Kids Squad?" Soul asked._

" _Stein changed the name because he thought that "Shibu-Kids Squad" wouldn't eactly work wonders for morale," Shinigami-sama sighed, seeming a little reluctant about the name change. Suddenly Maka rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Stein's waist and nuzzling her head into his chest._

" _Doctor! I'm so glad you came back!" She yelled, then whispered, "So glad."_

_He awkwardly brought his hands up, embracing her back, while Soul watched with a small smile on his face._

" _This is the formation of Spartoi and the birth of a new Death Scythe. Congratulations, Soul!" He held out his hand, which held Arachne's soul, "Take it. This is the Witch's soul that you two retrieved."_

_Soul walked forward, a smirk on his face and retrieved the soul. He opened his mouth wide and ate it whole._

Soul glanced over at Maka, wondering what she was thinking now, what she thought of him. He glanced down, gripping his hands together tightly and bit on his bottom lip. Now that he was a Death Scythe would things be different between them? He hoped that their relationship wouldn't be weird now. He risked another glance up at her and was shocked to see that she was looking back at him. His eyes quickly found something else to look at. He heard her chair creak as she stood up, making her way over to him. She sat next to him on the couch and just sat there in silence.

Her head suddenly tipped onto his shoulder as she leaned into him, warm against him. Her arm wrapped around his and pulled his arm closer, holding it to her chest. Her cheek nuzzled into his shoulder and he could feel her smile against him.

"I can't believe you're a Death Scythe now. It seems like it was only yesterday that we made that mistake with Blaire's soul and had to start all over," her forehead nuzzled his shoulder this time, "But we've been through so much together since then. We've met new people, made new friends, defeated enemies…" she sighed, "And I wouldn't have missed all that for the world."

He reached his arm around his body, ruffling her hair with it. She looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"And I wouldn't change any of it, Maka."

* * *

_They walked though the new chapter, Sloth, looking around at their surroundings. Soul gripped onto Maka's hand tighter as they walked past another chair._

" _This chapter… it's all chairs and beds and such."_

_Maka glanced away from him and stopped walking, "Hey, Soul," she whispered, "There's something I want to talk to you about."_

_He looked back at her, his hand still holding onto hers and arm's length away. Her eyes looked down at the floor. Suddenly she jerked her hand away and walked to one of the chairs, folding her skirt and jacket beneath her to sit down. Once sitting, she clasped her hands in her lap and stared at them, her knees bumping together._

" _I'm sorry for always holding you back."_

" _What're you saying all of a sudden?" Soul asked, taking a step forward, but she continued as if he hadn't spoken._

" _Sorry to decide this on my own…. Leave me behind… I can't fight together with you anymore."_

" _Wha- What are you saying?" Soul took another step forward, a scared look on his face._

" _Sorry… You haven't done anything wrong. Everything's my fault. Leave me behind," His hand twitched in anger as she clenched her hands tighter, her eyes refusing to meet his, "Sorry."_

" _I don't know what's up with this sudden apology, but I'm not just gonna accept it without a reason."_

" _Why not? After all, I'm just a burden to you, aren't I, Soul? I'm not strong like Black Star or Kid. I can't do anything on my own."_

" _What the hell are you talking about? Seems like the influence of this book has got you thinking you're under the load of some great sin. But don't go spouting nonsense because of those feelings!"_

" _You saw something in the previous chapter too, didn't you, Soul?"_

_There was a pause before he whispered, "I didn't see anything."_

" _I've been waiting all this time you know. What're you doing wasting your time around here?" A voice growled behind him and Soul recognized it in horror, his blood turning cold, "You shouldn't keep me waiting."_

" _You?" Soul gasped, turning to face the man, only to be kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards some of the furniture._

" _Soul!" Maka yelled, but not moving from her chair. A shadow fell over her and she looked up in horror at the man looming over her._

" _We've met before, haven't we?" He said with a smirk, his eyes leering and crazy. In one swift movement, he picked her and threw her onto a bed, pining her arms above her head and putting a knee between her legs to keep them apart._

" _I said I'd play with you in ten years, right? I changed my mind! I'm gonna make you scream right now," he grinned, his face inches from hers._

_Her eyes slid to the side, "Just do as you please…"_

_He looked at her in shock for a while until he finally snapped, screaming in her face "Stop fucking around, you shitty brat! Yell! Get scared! It's no fun killing a girl who just lies there sprawled out like a dead tuna! You bitch! You killed Arachne! She'd not the kind of woman who'd let herself be attacked by a tuna, is she! C'mon! Cry! Keep me interested!," his left arm began to change into a chainsaw and he held it up preparing to bring it down on her, "I'm gonna put this chainsaw right through your guts! You ready? I wanna hear a scream! Got it? A scream! Cry out, nice and loud! Here we go!" His arm plunged down towards her, while Maka lay still, waiting for it._

_Suddenly Soul came out of nowhere, kicking Giriko in the face and sending him flying. He crouched on the ground and suddenly threw his head back, laughing devilishly._

" _Are you some kind of prince who swoops in to save the girl when she's in a pinch? Hey! You think you're cool or something? You tryin' to say I couldn't protect Arachne? I'll kill you, you bastard!" He was clearly insane, lost in the past._

" _Maka, what are you doing?" Soul scolded, "Hurry up and get ready to fight!"_

_He turned into his scythe and she held it loosely in her hands, her eyes blank, not sure of what to do._

" _Here he comes!" Soul yelled and Maka looked above her, where Giriko was coming down for a kick attack. She put up the scythe to block the attack, but it still sent her backwards upon impact._

" _Below!" She moved the bottom of the scythe to block it, but her heart wasn't in it, she didn't want to do this. He kicked her backwards into furniture, which cracked and shattered. She let out a scream of pain._

" _Maka! Concentrate on the fight!" But she couldn't. Her mind was whirling around, remembering words spoken to her during the last chapter. Blow after blow landed on her as Giriko continued his attacks._

" _So one second you decide to start moving, then it's right back. I'm starting to find this annoying, too. I guess I'll just end this with one attack."  
"..tsk," Soul uttered, turning back into his human form in front of Maka, "You just stand over there and watch," he growled to Maka, making his left arm turn into a scythe blade. Maka could do nothing but watch in horror as the two fought, Giriko obviously having the upper hand since he was used to fighting on his own and was adept at it. Nevertheless, Soul kept trying, he kept attacking him to defeat Giriko and get he and Maka out of there safely and together._

_He thrust an attack forward, which Giriko deflected with his saw leg attack, "I won't let you touch my meister!" He growled angrily, while Giriko just grinned wider._

" _Huh? I won't forgive you for selfishly slicing up my master!" He brought his knee forward, slamming it into Soul's face. Soul stumbled backwards, blood dripping from his nose as he uttered a curse word. Giriko ran towards him, attacking once more and managing to cut his shoulder with his blades._

_Giriko laughed in triumph, his face twisted, "Just because you've become a Death Scythe doesn't mean you can fight alone! Get over yourself, faggot! I can take care of someone like you by myself! You're different from me and Justin! Know your place!" He kicked Soul backwards, then grabbed him by the arms, pulling them back so his chest was exposed, "I'm gonna cut out your soul and show it to you!"_

_The blades whirred on his foot as he brought it down on Soul's chest, ripping though the clothes and flesh. Soul let out a scream of pain as the blades bit into him, tearing his chest up. Giriko continued to laugh maniacally, he face contorting in glee as the boy's screams died beneath him. He let go of Soul's arms, letting him slump to his knees, before kicking him the chest again, sending him skidding across the floor to stop in front of Maka, blood pooling from his chest. He lay still for a while, but then he began to move, trying to get back up again. Blood gushed from the wound with every movement._

" _Dammit… I can't do a thing by myself," Soul grimaced, his forehead on the ground, "But this isn't the level of courage you've shown me all this time, Maka!" He stumbled back to his feet, his back on her as her soul quivered and beat, tears forming in her eyes, "It's my turn to show some courage now," he stood up fully, holding his arm out, blade still coming from it. His back looked so large in front of Maka, like a mountain between her and Giriko. He was going to protect her until the bitter end, no matter what. Her soul quiver once more before expanding, enveloping her and moving the air around them. Her eyes were no longer blank or confused, they were focused and determined. She held her hand out, her fingers finding Soul's as they entwined once more._

" _Sorry, Soul… I-"_

" _You don't have to say anything."_

His back was so comfortable. Maka let her eyes slide closed for a bit as Soul continued to carry her around on his back, her back still in pain from the fight. Her grip tightened on him and she let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Soul asked, concerned that they sigh was one of pain or discomfort.

"I'm fine, Soul, thanks to you," she tilted her forehead into the back of his shoulder.

"No, it's thanks to you, Maka," he repositioned her on his back, as she had been sliding from his grip.

"I didn't do anything, Soul. If it hadn't been for you, we would be dead right now."

"But we're not."

"Yeah, because of you-"

"No, because of you. I'm powerless alone, Maka. I'm only strong when you're by my side."

She was quiet for a while, then finally whispered, "Can you put me down for a second? I need to talk to you."

He did so, but hesitantly, hoping this wasn't going to be another replay of earlier when she had sat down on the chair and told him to leave without her. Once she was sitting comfortably on the sofa he bent down, hands shoved into his pockets, so he could look at her straight in the eye.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her before she could begin, "If you're going to be all depressing, then I don't want to hear it."

She let out a little laugh and brought up a hand, leaving it hanging in the air, as though waiting for him to do something with it. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to clutch her in his. She smiled wider when he did and he knew he had done the right thing.

"Soul, I just… I don't know how to say this, but… Soul…" she looked back up at him, her eyes clear, "Soul, I-"

"I told you, didn't I? That you didn't have to say anything?" He released her hand and brought it up to caress her cheek instead. She tilted her head into his hand blushed at the contact. He leaned forward a bit. They were only a foot away from each other now. One of her hands came up and gripped the front of his shirt and, finally, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers. They were both hesitant at first, clumsily letting their lips touch each other. Soul put his other hand onto the back of the sofa, leaning in even more and deepening the kiss, but keeping it soft, sweet and gentle.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled back, their lips making a soft sucking sound as they parted. Both of their faces were completely red, blushing like they had done something horribly bad. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers, and letting his eyes close, a smile threatening to split his face. He let out a little humming noise and stood back up straight, removing his hand from her face and holding it out for her to take hold of instead.

"C'mon. We have to keep moving. Everyone's waiting for us. Kid's waiting for us."

She placed her hand in his and stood up. He turned and she climbed back on his back.

"Lets go kick some ass," she smiled, bringing a laugh from him.

"If we can in our conditions."

"Of course we can. We can do anything together, Soul."


End file.
